


Red sock

by Uteeny



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good thing dudley "puts" socks into his trouser pockets, Harry is sneaky, and passive-aggressive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uteeny/pseuds/Uteeny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is not in charge of the laundry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red sock

While completing his chores for the day, Harry kept checking for his aunt location. He wanted her quite busy so she wouldn’t notice him slip away.

Once he was certain that his aunt would be too busy watering her plants in the garden (she trusted him with weeds and pruning but not with watering, Harry was quite certain that she got it the wrong way round), Harry slipped into the laundry room.

He quickly stopped the washing machine, picked up a red sock and put into the pocket of Dudley’s white trousers. He then turned the washing machine back on and quickly went downstairs, back to his chores.

He wouldn’t get in trouble; he wasn’t, after all, in charge of the laundry. And Dudley is known for putting socks into his trousers. He hoped they enjoyed their new pink clothes.


End file.
